


Piccadilly Station

by phanimist



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanimist/pseuds/phanimist
Summary: concept: phil proposing to dan at the train station where they first met





	Piccadilly Station

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [dawn's tweet](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/229405) by @ouahowell. 



> you can thank dil's wedding video for this. shoutout to dawn for this tweet & to pauline for being the world's best beta you are an AN gE L
> 
> also! i've started a new chaptered AU! dan and phil are contestants on the bachelorette, and they don't exaaaactly end up falling for the girl. go check it out maybe?
> 
> either way, hope ya like this. i tried to be minimal on the cliche front but tbh idk how well that worked haha. hope you're having a good week!

 

Dan groaned as he turned over in bed, morning light brushing past the curtains draping over the window. He stretched an arm out in search of Phil, eyes still tired from just waking up, but was surprised when he was met with bare sheets. Groggy, Dan rolled over onto his side and surely enough, he was alone in Phil’s room. They didn’t always sleep in the same bed, but yesterday had ended in one of their ‘I’m too tired to head back to my room’ nights. Now, waking up, Dan was reminded yet again of why they didn’t always sleep together. Two large people probably weren’t meant to share a bed this size, and he could feel the slight aches and pains in his back, probably from curling around Phil all night.

Dan rolled out of bed and headed for the lounge, having the inkling feeling that Phil would be there. He wasn’t disappointed when he spotted the familiar head of raven hair sitting on the couch, eyes trained on the laptop. He looked up upon Dan’s arrival.

“How long’ve you been awake?” Dan mumbled, falling next to Phil on the couch, words still riddled from speech. Dan glanced at the clock on Phil’s computer. Ten in the morning. 

“An hour or so, maybe.” Phil shrugged, reaching over to rub Dan’s shoulder knowingly. He’d woken up slightly sore himself, and was almost sure Dan was feeling the same way. He knew his suspicions were correct when Dan let out a content hum. 

“Why so early?” Dan asked. They didn’t have to be anywhere until the early afternoon, and could’ve afforded a proper sleep-in today. They’d have probably sacrificed their backs in doing so, however. 

In all honestly, Phil was buzzing with nervousness and couldn’t sleep, but he wasn’t about to tell that to Dan. Instead he shrugged with a small smile, closing his laptop and pushing himself off the couch to head to the kitchen, predicting Dan to follow.

“Just one of those days, I suppose.”

A few warning alarms were going off in Dan’s head, the younger being able to identify which words to come out of Phil’s mouth were genuine or not, but he didn’t call Phil out on it. Dan predicted it be nerves, maybe due to the meeting with the BBC they had later.

It was regarding a possible new show, as they had to end Internet Takeover once their tour had begun, and Phil had always been one to love the radio show. He probably just wanted a good outcome. Dan didn’t dwell on it, instead following his boyfriend into the kitchen where Phil was already pouring cereal for the both of them. 

Phil handed Dan his bowl wordlessly, and Dan brought a hand to briefly rub the small of Phil’s back in appreciation while shooting him a smile, heading back into the lounge to eat. 

Couples were always advised not to go into business together. Conflicts were incredibly common, and the amount of cooperation and compatibility needed frequently put stress on pairs of people, causing them to crack. Dan and Phil weren’t like that. They’d never really known anything but working with each other; it was just something they did right from the get go. They could wordlessly move around each other in a room, knowing what the other was doing and acknowledging it. It was a powerful thing, and they’d yet to run into any trouble. 

Once they were done eating, both boys moved to get ready. Their meeting was in a couple of hours, but the pair of them still had to make their way down to Manchester where the meeting was being held with a bunch of other hosts, and that was a two hour train ride still. 

“Dan, we really do have to go!” Phil called from the hallway near their entryway, voice sounding slightly more stressed. Dan had gotten better at not leaving things to the last minute, but they did have an important meeting and a long train ride. Glancing at the clock, Dan saw they had loads of time, but still quickly finished straightening the ends of his hair. Grabbing his phone from the bedside table, Dan made his way to where Phil was by their front door, shoes already on and bag already in hand. He smiled at Dan, and Dan could practically feel the stress radiating off of him. He glanced up at his boyfriend while slipping his shoes on, observing him awkwardly standing there. Phil was wearing the red jacket he had that matched Dan’s to fend off the cool, October air, hands stuffed into his pockets, and was looking along all the walls. Dan sighed as he got to his feet. 

“Good?” Dan asked, the one word seeking reassurance on more than one front.

“Yeah,” Phil replied, his regular tone seeping out.

The pair of them descended the stairs to meet the taxi waiting outside to take them to the train station. As they slipped into the awaiting vehicle, Dan immediately took Phil’s hand across the backseat, playing with his fingers as a way to pass the time. Phil could tell Dan was trying to comfort him without actually calling him out, making him realize that maybe he hadn’t been so subtle about the nerves, but the feeling of Dan’s hand in his own was enough to make him calm down. Dan was there next to him, and regardless of how today went, Phil didn’t think that was going to change anytime soon. 

**

The train ride to Manchester had actually passed by in the blink of an eye. The two hour ride was a long one, but Dan and Phil had quickly fallen into one of their easy conversation topics that seemed to jump effortlessly from word to word. 

“Everyone in London just genuinely looks like they don’t want to be here,” Dan remarked as he scanned the faces in the train car, Phil’s hand back in his again as the loaded train car was lacking anyone looking mildly interested them like a fan might be. They were usually careful to subconsciously check. 

“That’s why they’re all on a train out of London,” Phil laughed, Dan not being able to help the small smile at his crappy joke.

The meeting at the BBC passes with all smiles. Everyone present is joyful, and the other hosts present were all incredibly warm hearted despite not having properly talked to either Dan or Phil in a while. The receptionist recognizes them from online and lets them straight up, gesturing to the elevator. Once the doors close behind them, Dan presses his lips to Phil’s in what he hopes is reassurance. Phil smiles gratefully as the door opens, letting them both into the corridor.

When the meeting concludes with a plan to arrange a new show, Phil uses every ounce of self restraint within him to refrain from throwing himself at Dan in happiness. He really did love being on the radio, and the idea of being able to continue that was exhilarating. The smile on Dan’s face was also intoxicating, making him all the more sure of some rather large decisions he’d made as of late.

“Thank you for your continued interest, guys. Your dynamic works really well for the position.”

“Thank you,” Dan practically beamed, squeezing Phil’s hand beneath the desk before standing to shake the man’s hand, currently sat across from them. “It tends to work well all around.”

“I can tell,” The man smiled, shaking Phil’s hand in turn. “We’ll be in touch.”

“Of course.”

Phil waits until they’re out of the building and onto the street before shooting Dan the giddiest of smiles. Dan rolls his eyes lovingly. “You’re in quite an energetic mood today.”

In the height of the afternoon, the two found they didn’t want to go home just yet. With no other responsibilities for the day, Phil suggested they wander around, hoping that Dan would comply. If he didn’t, well, his plans for later might have a pretty anti climactic build up. Luckily for him, Dan agreed on the matter.

“We could go to the apple store?” Dan suggests, beginning to stroll down the street. Phil furrows his brow in confusion. 

“Why?” He asks.

“I realized that I didn’t have headphones for the train ride home,” Dan supplies. Phil hides the smallest of laughs beneath his breath before placing a hand softly on Dan’s shoulder, causing the younger to turn.

“I’m sure  _ I _ could find a way to entertain you,” he slurs in what was supposed to be a suggestive manner, and Dan practically sputtering into laughter before the last words had even properly left his mouth. Phil faked a pout, but was cracking a grin seconds later. 

“I’m sure you could, Phil."

 

The streets of Manchester aren’t particularly busy as the afternoon reaches it’s final hours, but Phil is still wary. He longs for the crowds to settle down, only to ensure his affectionate gestures (the ones he was longing to make) wouldn’t be noticed by any groups of teenagers. It’s not long after they began properly walking down the streets that Dan complained about being hungry, and Phil is suggesting Starbucks without even blinking an eye.

“Bit corporate, isn’t it?” Dan asks. Phil shrugs, excited eyes alerting Dan that he probably wouldn’t be able to say no anyways. “Same one as 2009 then?”

Immediately upon walking in, the nostalgia hits. He remembers coming here in such vivid detail that it hurts him. He remembers all the shy glances over sugared drinks, and the kicking each other under the booth, the cool October air that would come through the door whenever someone walked in, and the warm feeling in his chest that came from more than just the drink in his hands.

Neither of them say a word as they wait in line. They don’t have to.

“I’ll have a tall PSL, please,” Phil orders, looking over at Dan expectantly. Dan smiles as he looks back at the barista.

“I’ll have one as well.” He adds, ignoring Phil’s immediate attention, drawn eyebrows and questioning eyes. Dan waits until they’ve moved to the pickup window to turn to him properly. “I was in the mood for festive drinks.” He defends. Phil smiles as their orders come up on the counter. The two immediately move to the booth where they’d sat back in mid October a handful of years ago, breeze still seeping past briefly open doors. Phil couldn’t help but think about the fact that this booth was most likely empty for the most part because of it, and softly smiled to himself. 

Their comfortable silence has a conversation of its own in their heads. They didn’t need to fill any space with words, really. They  _ got _ each other, whether they were working, cooking, sleeping, or sitting in silence. It was when the sun started to set that Phil suggested they head home.

They swung their hands together as they walked, simply because the street was dead and they could afford the liberty of doing so. It was six o’clock, and while most were inside eating dinner, Dan and Phil had the pleasure of wandering the streets, perfect weather keeping cheeks full of colour and eyes full of light as they watched the sunset’s colours mixing in the sky.

It’s when they start to see the signs for Piccadilly station that Dan starts to get all smiley. The station had so many memories tethered to it, and it was the fact that they got to ride this train together nowadays that made him so happy. One of them wasn’t leaving while the other hugged them goodbye. 

“The station won’t be too busy this time of night,” Dan points out. Phil nods, unlacing and re-lacing his fingers with Dan’s. It had been a while since they’d held hands, needing to be overly cautious more often than not, but it was nice.

“Some people have common sense and eat dinner at a reasonable time,” Phil quips in return, and Dan smiles. 

“I prefer our midnight meals to common sense any day.”

He hated leaving Phil standing here back in 2009; he remembers the feeling clear as day. It was awful, despite the fact that they knew they’d be seeing each other soon. They get to ride the train together now, walk up the same stairs that lead to home, argue over the same doorbell in the mornings, twist the same doorknobs. It was the little things. 

Phil glanced around the station, partially happy that there was barely anybody around, and partially knowing it didn’t quite matter so much anymore. He was starting to realize that the older they got, the less they cared about fans spotting them. They were doing this together. He felt more confident with Dan in tow. He was going to need the confidence tonight. 

With that thought, he squeezed Dan’s hand. Dan gave him a partially confused look, but brushed it off as a mindless gesture. 

They headed into the station, scanning their cards. Phil couldn’t help but smile at the ‘boop’ sound Dan made in doing so, liking that Dan had picked up Phil’s trait of making sound effects. 

They reach the station where trains leave and drop people off, and Dan can see the stairs he remembers going up after leaving a train in 2009. He had been a lot shorter then, and had a much stronger heartbeat. He still remembers the intoxicating feeling of Phil next to him for the first time. 

Dan hoped to never go without it. 

He’d been here countless times, but he hadn’t been here with Phil all too recently. Dan’s grinning at just the memories, and the idea of how far they’d come. Maybe it was just the way their day had gone, or it was the crisp October air, but he’s smiling so wide and it’s only making Phil more and more certain that this is what he wants. Dan was what he wanted, now and forever.

Phil remembers wondering if Dan would show up on the train, or if he would back out. He found himself having a similar thought as his fingers found the box in his coat pocket, wrapping around it in self-reassurance. 

“It doesn’t seem like that long ago,” said Dan, Phil knowing what page his brain was on without further context. He nods, joking smile on his lips as he turns to Dan.

“Time flies when you’re have the  _ most fun you’ve ever had _ .” He replies. Dan snorts, and looks back across the train platform. 

Phil exhales shakily despite the humour having settled his nerves slightly. 

He feels at home. He’s miles away, but he’s at home because he’s with Dan, and he knows he’s made the right choice as he takes another short breath and drops to one knee, not letting go of Dan’s hand. He struggles with retrieving the box from his pocket momentarily, but pulls it out after a moment of difficulty. Dan’s heart flips in his chest.

“Dan-” He starts, looking at the ground briefly before looking up at Dan. Dan’s bright eyes and emotional expression are enough to know that yeah, he’s doing the right thing. 

“It’s only been a few years since I ran up to you at this train station. I still remember the temperature, and the way I hugged my sweater closer to me as I waited to hug you instead. I remember everything about that day, even if it seems like it was a lifetime ago. 

“I knew from that day that you were home. Walking around the city with you, I hadn’t felt comfort like that in a long time. Your arms, your smile, your laugh; they were all I needed, and nothing’s changed since then.

“We’ve travelled the world, made video after video, done anything and everything with millions of eyes on all moves we made, but we made it through. I couldn’t have made it to this point in my life, the happiest I’ve ever been, without you Dan. I only want my life, rather our life, to get happier from here. 

“Dan Howell, will you marry me?”

By now, Dan has tear tracks on his face, and he’s gripping Phil’s hand like he’s the only thing he has to lose. He’s nodding before Phil even finishes letting the words cross his lips. 

“Yes.” He says, voice wearing thin from the tears you could practically hear in his voice. “A thousand times  _ yes _ .” Dan shakes his head slightly, grinning from ear to ear as he pulls Phil back to standing, immediately crashing their lips together, arms wrapped around Phil’s neck and an ethereal feeling in his chest, making him feel like he was floating.

They’re caught in each other’s embrace once again in Piccadilly Station, just like they’d been years before, with arms wrapped around each other and matching grins on their faces. It’s the same feeling of closeness they’d felt thousands of times before, but this time Dan can feel it buzzing in his  _ veins _ . 

This time, they’re on the other side of the train tracks, leaving together instead of parting ways. Time’s still frozen, and Dan’s once again at one of the happiest points in his life, just as he was on October 19th, 2009. He’d chase Phil to the ends of the earth, would run all the way home until he reached him. 

  
No matter where they were, Dan and Phil always met in the middle, never ran away. Dan was forever grateful for the man he’d be spending his life with. He was utterly in love for among various reasons, but mainly because Phil Lester was the only person who could make a train station like Piccadilly come to life.

**Author's Note:**

> *coughs* demon phannie? me? what? no! i don't- i couldn't possibly be- *sweating intensifies* 
> 
> bants. but seriously that wedding video made me go 100% demon phannie and i have no regrets as this was the result. hope you liked it!


End file.
